The present invention relates generally to image editing and in particular to editing images with associated text for display in social networking applications.
With the prevalence of blogs, microblogs, and social networking sites on the Internet, the posting or otherwise sharing of images with associated text, such as captioned images, has become a widespread means of communication. In addition to captioned images, image files may further include descriptive metadata, such as tags or keywords, that can be used for both classifying and processing an image. However, only a user may know which parts of an image are desirable and what text should be accompanied with the image. Moreover, a system cannot classify or process an image without knowing a user's intent. Thus, the ability for a user to produce, process and edit images with associated text has become increasingly burdensome.